When two people become one
by knajjfanofbones5
Summary: booth and bones go through several trials in their partnership......... bad at summaries please read
1. Chapter 1

It was the eve of Valentines Day, Booth and Bones was stuck in Las Vegas due to the weather conditions. They each had dates that they had to cancel so they called their dates and canceled and told them the situation that was at hand.

"Hello."

"Michael hi."

"Hey Tempe."

"Michael I have to cancel tomorrow night I won't be back in time to make the dinner."

"Why?"

"I'm stuck in Las Vegas because of a storm and won't be back until late Sunday." she explained and happened to glance over at Booth as he was also canceling his date with Tessa. She was so distracted that she didn't hear Michael calling her name until he shouted it.

"TEMPE!!!"

"I'm sorry Michael I got distracted. What was it you were saying?"

"I was asking if you would like to go out Friday."

"Umm I'll call you."

"Is Booth there with you?"

"Yes he's my partner."

"I don't like it."

"I'm sorry you feel that way but he's my partner and your just going to have to deal with him."

"Can't you request another parnter?"

"I'm not working with nobody else."

"I don't trust him."

"Michael if you don't trust him then you don't trust me and I can't be in a relationship where I can't be trusted. Bye Michael." At that she hung up the phone and sat on the bed waiting for Booth to get off the phone. He hung up the phone and came to sit beside her.

"You ok Bones?"

"I don't know Michael seems to think that there's something going on between us."

"I wonder what gave him that idea?" he said grinning.

"I don't know Booth but it's kind of crazy to think that. Everybody seems to think that were in a relationship. She silently wished that they were but wouldn't dare tell him that.

"I can understand where their coming from Bones. We do spend a lot of time together working and outside of work."

"I know that Booth but people should ask instead of jumping to conclusions."

"Bones any man who doesn't trust you and has a problem with you working with me than they don't deserve you."

"Thanks Booth I needed to hear that. So how did Tessa take you not being able to make it to dinner?"

"Not so good either she also thinks that were in a relationship aside the partnership. But even if we were in a relationship I wouldn't tell anybody."

"Oh ok." she said and got up to go in the bathroom to change into shorts and a t-shirt. She usually slept naked but since she's sharing a bed with Booth she put that on. He left the bathroom and headed to the bed and notice that Booth was stripping down to only his underwear.

"Um Booth?"  
"Yea?"  
"Are you putting anything else on?"  
"No I get really hot during the night so I only sleep in my boxers and socks."

"I'm not sleep in the bed with you only with boxers on!!!"

"It's this or I go naked. So u can either get in the bed or you can sleep on the couch." he stated getting in the bed and leaving room for her if she got in.

Bones didn't have much of a chose so she got in the bed and stayed to the far end where she couldn't touch him during the night. But fate has it that sometime during the night they were drawn towards each other like magnates.


	2. Chapter 2

BOOTH POV

The next morning Booth was the first to wake up. He went to stretch and couldn't so he looked down and saw that Bones was half way sleeping on him. He could only smile at the fact that she would be embarrassed if she knew he saw her like this. As he was enjoying having bones laying on him the moment was broken by her phone ringing. He moved as not to wake her and reached for her phone and it read MICHAEL S. He answered the phone in a whisper so she wouldn't wake up.

"Brennan's phone Special Agent Seely Booth speaking."

"Can I speak to Tempe?"  
"No."

"Why?"  
"For one she's sleep and I'm not waking her up, and two she made it perfectly clear that the relationship was over between the two of you. So why are you bothering to call?"

"I would have thought she would have changed her mind. Why are you near she?"  
"That's none of your business. Please don't' call her anymore and if I find out you did it's not going to be pretty." At that he hung up on him and grinning. Bones started to stir so he quietly put her phone back on the dresser and laid down and pulled her back into him. She sighed softly and didn't wake up so Booth went back to sleep.

BONES POV

I woke up and immediately noticed that I was in Booth's arms not knowing exactly how I got there so I slowly tried to move out but he tighten his grip but didn't wake up. I tried again and no give came from he and just as I was about to call him name the phone rung and I noticed it was Booth's. I reached over and answered.

"Agent Booth's phone Dr. Brennan Speaking."

"Hi this is Tessa is Seely able to come to the phone?"  
"Not right now he's actually asleep. Can I have him call you back when he wakes up?"  
"Can you please?"  
"Yes." and just as I was about to hang up Booth choose that moment to snuggle deeper causing me to fly into him with a thud. "Booth wake up!!!"  
"What's going on?"  
"Nothing just trying to wake Booth up."

"You wouldn't happen to be in the same bed as him would you?"  
"Yes but nothing happened. Were just partners who can share the same bed without having sex."

"Umm on second thought can you not tell him that I called." At that she hung up the phone on Bones so she clicked end and went to wake up Booth. When a simple push didn't do the trick she leaned in closer to his ear and whispered "Wake up Booth."

"………" and he snores.

"Booth wake up…"

"ummm…. Bones what?"

"Look?"  
"Oh!" and he blushes and moves now I was able to sit up again and I handed him his phone.

"Why did you have my phone Bones? Where you taking pictures of me while I was sleep?"  
"No you got a call from Tessa." at that she groans and sits up in the bed.

"What did she want?"  
"I don't know. She hung up on me but at first told me to call her back then when she asked if we were sleeping in the same bed and I answered yes she told me not to tell you to call her back."  
Booth just groans and gets out of the bed and stretches. He caught Bones checking him out and he grins and decides to mess with her. "See anything you like?"

"What?"

"Your staring at me like I'm a piece of well done stake." his grin grows bigger when he noticed that she turned a bright shade of red and looked away.

"Sorry." she mumbles.

"What's there to be sorry about? Is something wrong with the way I look?"  
"No not at all. I still shouldn't be looking though."

"No problem Bones look all you want. Oh you got a call from Michael earlier." he said walking into the bathroom and took a shower.

He got out the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist and walked into the bedroom. Bones was on the phone and when she saw Booth she again lost all her concentration. "BREN!!!! Sweetie you there?"  
"Huh? Sorry Angela I lost my concentrationwhat was you saying?"  
"I asked you if you and FBI Candy went out last night?"  
"No Angela we just stayed in the hotel and relaxed."  
"No earth-shattering sex? Bren I'm disappointed in you. You have the world's more sexiest FBI agents in the city of love and you tell me that you did not once manage to have sex with him? Sweetie what's wrong with you??"

"Angela we are just partners!!!" she tried to explain and keep her mind off Booth getting dressed not even five feet away from her, and again that broke her concentration.

"Sweetie where's Booth right now?"  
"Standing five feet away from me getting dressed. Why?"  
"Now I see why your concentration is lost. Well I have to go Hodgins wants a morning go. Call me as soon you leave Vegas and please come back with some juicy details!!!!!"  
"Bye Angela." at that she hung up, got up and walked to the bathroom and also took a shower.

BOOTH POV

Damn having Bones look at me is hot but I wouldn't dare tell her that she probably freak out on me. So I keep my mouth shut and get dress but couldn't help but over hear her telling Angela that I was only five feet away from her getting dressed and Angela's response was funny. Bones comes out of the bathroom with a towel on also and I thought I would split my pant. She looks hot!!!!!! I better look away before I do something that I might regret later. That's what I did and turned on the TV. I could hear Bones moving around behind me and it took all my strength not to turn around and just stare. So I got up, told her I was going downstairs to check us out and I'll be back in ten minutes. She said ok and I left. As soon as I walked outside the door I could breath again. I didn't understand at first why I was having these thoughts about my partner but I come to except them. I went to check us out and headed back up to our room to get our bags. We headed out and went on our way to the airport.


	3. Chapter 3

On the airplane

They had just boarded the plane on the way back to D.C when Bones asked Booth a question.

"Booth? Do you love Tessa?"  
"What? Bones where is this coming from?"  
"I don't know I thought I would ask."  
"I don't hate her but I'm not in love with her. My heart belongs to someone else I just haven't found the right time and way to tell that person."

"Anyone I know?"  
"Yes now can we drop this subject?"

"Fine." she said but the silence didn't last long. "Booth?"  
"What Bones?"

"Do you think about having more Children? I know you have Parker but don't you want him to have a brother/ sister one day?"  
"Is that an offer to have my children Bones?" He said playfully.

"Booth just answer the question."

"Bones when the right women comes along and wants to have kids with me then I would be more than gladly to give Parker a brother/sister. Do you want children?"  
"When we first started working together I would have said no because there are way to many children already in the world with no home. But then I realized that I would miss out on carrying a child for nine months. So yes I want children on day when the right person comes along."

Booth's POV

Both of them sat pondering each other's answer. _she just doesn't know but she's the right one for me and one day I'm going to express my feeling to her. It's torturing me seeing her with other men but I'm only holding back out of respect. I wonder if she's aware of my feeling for her….. Maybe not but she will be, its just a matter of time before I can't take it anymore. _Booth though sitting next to Bones.

Bones POV

_How do I tell Booth that I don't want to mother any man's baby except his. Will he have the same feelings as I do or will he hate me and won't want to be my partner anymore? I WILL NOT WORK WITH ANOTHER PARTNER if he stops being my partner. I can't loose him as a partner. _Bones thought glancing at Booth and saw he was looking at her also.

"Attention all passengers you are clear to roam the plane." the flight attendant announced. But Booth and Bones didn't hear they wear to busy staring into each other's eyes. They didn't even see a passenger come up to them and she recognized Bones.

"Um excuse me but I was wondering if I could get you autograph. I love your book and when I heard that you was on the plane I came to see if you would sign." the girl said slyly.

"Sure who should I make this out to?"  
"Cassie."

"That's a pretty name."

"Thank you. It's really an honor to meet you and your husband." Cassie said warming up to them.

"Thank you Cassie it's anyways nice to meet a fan. If your ever in D.C. call me and you can have a tour of the Lab where I work at and the FBI building where my partner works and maybe help us solve a case."

"Oh that would be nice." Cassie exclaimed happy and got the number from Bones and happily walked away.

"See Bones you will make a great mom one day." He told her and laid back in his chair and closed his eyes. Bones did the same thing and sleep over came them. When they opened their eyes again they were landing in the airport. They got their bags and headed outside towards the SUV. They put their bags in the truck and got in and headed to Bones apartment. At Bones apartment Booth insisted on carrying her bags up not listening to anything she said about her being able to carry them herself. After he set the bags down he told her he had to go and would see her later.

Bones followed him to the door and locked it and started toward her bedroom to unpack her things. I went to my closet and started putting unused clothes back on the hanger and shoes in their rightful spot. I went to the washer and put my clothes in and started the machine then went to sit on the couch until the clothes got done. Ten minutes later a knock came and I went to answer it.

I peeped through the peephole and was surprised by who I saw. I opened the door and immediately Sully stumbled in almost knocking me off my feet. I stabled myself and went to help him towards the couch. We made it to the couch and I sat him down and pulled out my phone to call Booth but Sully stopped me. He forcefully pulled me to him and I fought him. I just had time to hit Booth's speed dial and continued trying to fight Sully off.

**What will Booth do? Will he get there in time to save Bones? What will happen to Sully?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Bones POV

As we were fighting Sully managed to get my shirt off by holding my wrist together but that didn't last long. I broke free and kneed him in the groin and ran into my room and shut the door. I waited and about five minutes later I heard Sully getting off the floor and headed towards my bedroom door. I held my breath and hoped Booth got here in time because I don't think my door can hold if Sully starts banging on it. Just as I thought that he started banging on it really hard and it gave away and he caught me. Sully placed his hands around my neck and started chocking me. Right before I was about to pass out he whispered _" you wont ever see your precious Booth again." _and I was out.

Booths POV

"What the hell did Bones get herself into now." Booth thought to himself driving over to her apartment. I parked his SUV and got out and headed for her apartment. I decided to take the stairs to get there quicker, just as I reached her floor I immediately knew something wasn't right and sprinted to her door and let myself in with the key she had made for me when times arose like these. I walked in and noticed her torn shirt on the floor and my sniper training kicked into gear and scoped out her place. Everything looked ok until I got to her bedroom door and saw she was scrawled out on the floor with some man over her. She didn't appear to be moving or anything so I eased farther into the room and snuck up behind the guy. I slipped my arm around the guy and had him in a choke hold. I immediately noticed the guy didn't put up much of a fight so I further examine the guy and noticed it was Sully. I got extremely mad and punched him in the face for was he did to _my bones_.

Bones POV

I woke up sometime later and noticed I was in the hospital and it freaked me out because I didn't know how I got here. I started glancing around and my eyes fell on the person in the chair beside my bed. **BOOTH** he came after all. I nudged him awake but he didn't move so I hit him and that did the job but also got him in the defensive mode and he jumped out his seat for any signs of any danger. I laughed and he noticed I was awake and came to give me a hug and I winced. He took noticed of this and immediately said he was sorry. I told him it was fine and that it didn't hurt much because of the medicine they gave me. Never the less if he was here with me than that means he took care of Sully. What did he do to Sully? I wanted to ask but didn't want to seem ungrateful so I saved that question for last.

"When do I get out of here?" I asked.

"When that scar stops bleeding." Booth answered.

"I hate hospitals can you please get them to release me?"  
"Bones you know the rules."

"I know but if you get them to release me than I could stay at your place and recover. It'll be like taking care of me without actually taking care of me."

"Bones if you want to get out of here and be release only if they say I can take care of you then there's no way I'm going to let you take care of yourself. It's almost impossible to dress and redress that scar without hurting yourself in the process."

"Please Booth?"

"Fine Bones."

Booth went in search of my doctor and fifteen minutes later he had the release papers for me to sign. While he went and took the papers to the front desk I tried to get dress with no success so I had to wait until Booth got back in the room. He came back five minutes later and laughed at my attempts to do things myself and helped me.

Thirty minutes later and five bottles of pills and take out food we were in front of Booth's apartment. He helped me out the care and again ignored my protest trying to do it myself and picked me up bridal style and carried me into his apartment and set me on the couch and told me not to move while he was gone.

**What will happen while Booth's gone? What's on Bones body? Review!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

While Booth was gone and Bones was on the couch she got a phone call. "Hello."

I answered not bothering to look at the scene.

"Tempe!!! You finally answered. How have you been?" Michael asked.

"What do you want Michael?"  
"I haven't been able to get in touch with you when I call. It's always that partner of yours answering."

"So I don't have a problem with it and you shouldn't because were not dating. So why are you calling?"  
"I'm at your apartment and your not home. I wanted to talk to you to see if you wanted to work it out."

"No is my final answer so please stop calling."  
"Where are you?"

"At Booth's. Why?"

"Can I come there?"  
"Not a good idea and I don't want to talk to you. I'm hanging up now so please stop calling." I told him and hung up. I laid down on Booth's couch and waited for him to come back. I was careful because of my stomach I didn't want to make it any worse. I was laying down for about fifteen minutes before Booth came back.

"Bones?"

"On the couch."

"Oh ok. I got you some clothes cause your staying here a while and don't even think about arguing cause I'm not listening."

"I wasn't going to argue with you."

"Alright come on I got to change your dressing." he told me helping me off the couch and down the hall to the bathroom. "I need you to try and undress if not and need my help call I'm going to get the medicine and dressing." he told me and leaving to get the things.

Five minutes later he came back into the bathroom. One look at my stomach and he was about ready to go and get Sully again. On my stomach Sully carved his name into big letters. (SULLY). Booth cleaned my stomach and rewrapped it and helped me out the bathroom. Booth then took me to his room and set me on his bed, and left me again to get dressed. While I was getting dressed his phone rung and since I was closest to it I answered.

"Agent Booth's phone Dr. Brennan speaking."

"Hi sweetie this is Seely Booth's mom and I was wondering if I could speak with him."

"Sure hold on."

"Thanks and would this be Seely's partner?"

"Yes this is. How did you know about me?"

"When Seely comes to see us and brings Parker, Parker always talks about you and Seely talks about you to."

"Oh ok. Here he is right now."

"Hold on did Seely ask you about coming to our family reunion next weekend?"

"No he hasn't but then again were only partners so I don't expect him to ask me anything like that."

"Well sweetie I'm inviting you so make sure your with Seely when he comes."

"Ok." I tell him mother and hands Booth the phone.

"Hello mother."

"Seely why haven't you asked that beautiful partner of your to accompany you to your family reunion. You talk about her all the time. So I invited her so make sure you bring her and my handsome grandson."

"Ok mother back to the reason you called. Why did you call?"  
"Honey I've been calling since yesterday. I just got through to you today when your partner answered. By the way what is her name?"

"Dr. Temperance Brennan but I call her "Bones" only me nobody else."

"Ok so why didn't you answer your phone yesterday?"  
"Mom I had a little issue to deal with. Somebody hurt Bones and scared her so I was at the hospital all night."

"Oh my god is she all right?"  
"Yes she's good just sore. She's staying with me until she's healed and back on her feet. She's be better by the time the family reunion rolls around."

"Ok honey I got to got to go but call me when your on your way."

"Ok mom talk to you later." At that Booth hung up the phone and noticed that I had fallen asleep. Not to disturb me he softly slipped me under the covers and he left the room and went to lay on the couch.

The next morning Booth was the first one up and went to check on me and saw that I still was asleep.

He went into the kitchen and made breakfast when his phone rung. "Booth."

"Hey hot stuff have you seen Bren?"  
"She's sleep so yea."

"Sleep at your place?"

"Ummm yea."

"Is there something you and her want to tell me?"  
"When she's ready she will tell you what happened. Until then what's the purpose for this call?"  
"Ok I was just looking for Bren. When she wakes tell her to call me."

"Will do. Bye Angie." he hung up before she could suggest anything. Booth couldn't do anything but laugh he knows Angela means well but sometimes she takes it over board. He finishes breakfast and brings it into his bedroom where he sees that Bones is already awake.

"Morning sleepy head. How do you feel?"

"Hey I'm still kind of sore but good. Oh breakfast in bed I could get us to this. I didn't know you cook." I said shocked.

"Yea when you have a six year old son who has an appetite like yours than you have to cook. Or I would come to your house for your Mac & cheese." he told me as he set the plate down in front of me to eat. "Oh by the way Angela just called and wants you to call her back."

"Did she say what she wanted?"

"No just that she's been trying to get in touch with you."

"Did you tell her what happened?"  
"No I left that up to you to tell when you are ready."

"Ok." I dug into my breakfast while Booth went off to wash up for the day. When he came back I was ready to take a shower but needed his help.

"Umm Bones your going to have to put on a bathing suit."

"Why?"  
"Because I'm a gentlemen and I don't want you to beat me up for staring at you. So please put on a suit."

"Fine." I put on one of the only suits that I had which Angela made my by when Booth and I went to Vegas for a case. I never got a chance to wear it then so it still had the tags on it. I called to Booth to tell him I was ready and he came in and his eyes all but popped out his sockets.

"Bones!!!! You might as well went naked!! That suit is only covering your major parts but it's still getting a reaction out of me." He told me as he tried so hard not to stare while helping me with what I couldn't reach because of my scar.

"Sorry Booth this is the only one I have, and Angie made me get this one when I was on that case in Vegas."

"Got to love Angie." he said under his breath so that Bones couldn't hear.

That week went by smoothly and I had healed up good. I still went to the doctor for a check up to see if the scar left anything damaged on the inside of my body, and it didn't. I haven't told anybody about what happened yet and was planning on doing so when Booth and I got back from his family reunion. That was this week and Booth and I went out shopping for me to get new clothes. I told him it was not necessary for me to have more clothes when I had a lot at his place and my apartment. But like always he didn't listen and I ended up getting more clothes. I had went back to work with strict instructions from the doctor to be off the clock by five and no later and of course Booth made sure I was off by then. I still stayed at his place afraid to go back to mines because of the painful memories so you could say I moved in with Booth. I was at work today when Booth snuck up behind me and scared me, also with him was a very excited Parker.

"Hi dr. Bones."

"Hi Parker what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Daddy said that you have to leave now that it's five o'clock."

"Well tell your daddy he can wait in my office and I'll be in there in five minutes that I'm cleaning up."

"You hear that daddy?"

"Yea bud I heard." Booth told his son all the while looking at me. He broke the stare when Parker pulled him towards my office to wait. Five minutes later I walked in and gathered my things and we were headed out when Angela stopped up.

"Hold on right there. Now I know something is going on and I want to know what it is." she demanded tapping her foot.

"Angie I'll fill you and everybody else in when I get back next week. Right now I need a vacation from everything." I told her.

"Sweetie you know I hate being kept in the dark about things and that you can always count on me right?"  
"Yes Angie but I can't talk about it right now. I'll call you though." I told her giving her a hug making sure not to touch my stomach. It still hurts when I move certain ways.

"Ok. Hey hot stuff you take care of her for us." Angie told Booth.

"Don't worry about that Angela she's always safe with me."

"Hello I'm still in the room I can look after myself." I told them.

"Yea Bones we know it's just nice to have another person look after you also."

"Hey little man you take care of Bren also." Angie to Parker.

"Ok."

We were off to Booth's apartment to pick up our bags and head to Philly to Booth's parents house. It wasn't that long of a drive but Parker had to go to the bathroom almost every hour we were on the road.

"Booth don't you think it would be wise to stop giving him drinks?"

"Why?"  
"Because he has to pee a lot."

"That's normal for him with or without drinking."

"Is he ok?"  
"Yes Bones he's been doing that since he was born Rebecca had to go through a lot of diapers with him." He said laughing at the memory.

"Ok." I said and relaxed into the seat.

Two hours later we finally made it to Booth's parents house.

**What's to come while at Booth's parents house? Will the whole family be a inviting as Booth's mother? Why doesn't Booth like his father and will they make up?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

We pulled up to my parents house and I was kind of nervous about bring Bones up to meet them. I didn't get along with my father and I didn't want Bones to witness how we act. But my mother wanted Bones to come so I brought her. I looked over at Bones and she had fallen asleep so I nudged he to wake up and she just swatted my hand and turned to face the window. So I did what I did when trying to get her up in the morning. I kissed her lightly and quickly moved before she knew what was happening.

It worked because she was up and started blushing sometimes I wonder if she does that just so I would kiss her. "Come on Bones were here."

"Ummm ok." But didn't move to get out the SUV so I went around and opened her door and unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Alright Bones up and out got to go meet my forks." I teased and helped her out the SUV and watched her stretched. She didn't stretch so much because of the scar still fairly new on the stomach. I went and let a excited Parker out and he ran to the house and barged into my mother.

"SLOW DOWN PARKER!!!" I shouted at him. I turned around and nodded and kept into the house after hugging my mother.

"SEELY RYAN BOOTH!!!!" My mother shouted at me and I knew I was in trouble.

"Hi mother." I said coming up to her with Bones at my side. I gave he a hug after I sat the bags on the ground.

"Don't _hi mother_ me. Why haven't you been to see us?"  
"I've been busy."

"Umm and this has to be your lovely partner." She turned to acknowledge Bones.

"Hi."

"Mom this is my partner Dr. Temperance Joy-Christine Brennan, Bones this is my mom Lillian Booth."

"Hi sweetie your even lovelier than Seely described." Mom told Bones pulling her into the house to meet the rest of the family.

"Temperance this is my husband Jared Booth, Seely's brother Jared Booth jr, his sister Cassandra Lake (Christian lake) and there children which are outside but their names are Lillian, Angela and Joseph Lake. Than the youngest is Alicia Booth." My mother introduced Bones to everybody. Bones shook everybody's hand and came back to my side and I felt how tense she was.

"Relax." I whispered in her ear and she did.

"Seely is this one of your other women?" My father asked me.

"No dad she's my partner."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"Dad were only partners."

"Whatever." My dad said getting up and going into the kitchen for a glass of liquor and I followed him mad at what he said.

"Dad why do you have to start?"  
"Why did you bring her here? Is she pregnant to?"  
"No mom wanted to meet her."

"Are you sure the last time you brought a girl here is when you told us that Rebecca was pregnant."

"Dad she's not pregnant. Now can you be nice to her even if you aren't nice to me." I told him walking back out to the living room to where Bones was sitting and sat on the arm of the chair by her arm.

"So Temperance what is it that you do with Seely here?"

"I'm a forensic anthropologist my team is called in to help Booth when the remains are to badly decomposed to identify, and please call me Tempe of Bren." Bones explained to my family and I could tell that they didn't get what she said so I explained a little better.

"She's a doctor who examines bodies that we can't identify." I clarified for them and a round of ahh went around.

"So how did you come to work with Seely?" Booth's youngest sister Alicia asked.

"He was assigned a liaison officer to the Jeffersonian where I work. At first I didn't want to work with him or anybody but he wouldn't leave."

"Sounds like Seely. Why do you call him "Booth" that's his surname."

"The same reason he calls me "Bones" it stuck better then Temperance and Seely."

"Oh so are you to dating?" she asked and I knew that question was coming soon or later.

"No." I said all to quickly and my sisters and mom caught on to that and I know this wasn't the end of the conversation.

"Aww ok." my mom got up and went into the kitchen to check on the food leaving us to the wrath known as my sisters.

"Seely how have you been? How's Rebecca? You still seeing each other?" My sister Cassie through questions and I felt Bones stiffen.

"Good, good, and no I'm not dating her. I only see her when I'm taking Parker home and picking him up." I told Cassie.

"Ok so you single?" And I was saved from answering that question when my mom called and told us that dinner was ready. I went to get the kids and they all was happy to see me. I was tackled by them screaming "UNCLE SEELY!!!!!" I told them it was time to eat and to go wash their hands. They ran off and I went to wash mines from touching the ground. I made it back and sat beside Bones.

There was more questions at dinner mostly coming from the kids asking why I don't come around more often and who was the lady with me. I answered and they got happy when I told them that Bones worked with skeletons for a living. They then bombarded her with questions and I reminded her that they are all under the age ten and not to talk her squinty talk. She through me a death glare and I only laughed and squeezed her hand that I've been holding all through dinner without anybody noticing.

Down where my mother and sisters where sitting they were whispering things that I couldn't make out. "Did you noticed he hasn't let her hand go since he sat down?" Cassie asked Alicia and my mom.

"Yea I've noticed but he tells us their not in a relationship. If they aren't they sure act like it." My mom said.

Bones finished explaining to a bunch of kids the cool way to identify a skeletons race, sex, and height. Of course they wanted a demonstration from her so she had me put my tie over her eyes and had one of the kids come up and she guessed Angela's age, sex, height, and weight. They were all surprised at this and happy expect my dad. He hasn't said anything more out of the way to me or Bones. Soon it was time for bed and my mom put me, Bones in my old room, they kids in another room and everybody else in their own rooms.

In my room we were getting ready for bed when Bones asked me if we should tell my family if were together. I told her it was up to her. I wasn't in a rush to tell them because of my dad. She agreed to wait. We fell asleep only to be awoken by Parker wanting to sleep with us. We let him in and we all fell asleep together with Parker in the middle and Bones and I on the outside with our hands connected above our heads.

**Three houses down**

Unbeknownst there was two people watching the house where the Booth's reside. Planning to do whatever it took to get back what belongs to them. If it took hurting the ones they loved then that's what they would have to do.

**Booth's Parents House**

The next morning I was the first to wake up as always and noticed that parker was curled more beside Bones with a protective arm around her. I moved it a little as not to disturb her scar its still a sore area. Parker stirred a little but didn't wake up and snuggled deeper into Bones. I just watched the scene in front of me and silently chuckled at it. I slowly moved out the bed and went to wash up and head down the stairs to the kitchen where my mom was already up. I kissed her good morning and sat down to help her in anyway but she told me she didn't need any help.

"Your sure mom?"  
"Yea honey."

"Alright I'm going to check on Bones and Parker."

"Did Parker sleep with you last night?"  
"Yea he came in around three. He always do that even with Rebecca he likes to sleep with someone." I told my mom.

"Tell me more about this partner of yours. You seem close."

"Well we started working together five years ago and since then we've been through a lot with finding out her parents left her and her brother when she was fifteen and she went into the foster care system. She wasn't in the best of houses and she was often abused in foster care. She found out what happened to her mother the first year we started working together. Her parents were criminals and she's afraid she's going to end up like them. She mother was killed and her bones were in the storage room called _"LIMBO" _at the Jeffersonian where she works. A year or so later I arrested her father for killing the Deputy Director of the FBI he went after her and her brother. I also arrested her brother and their both out. I didn't want her to go without her family anymore so I help her get them off." I explained to my mom. It took about an hour and by then my sisters and brother were up and had came down to the kitchen and caught the conversation.

"Damn Seely and she stills talks to you after that." My brother said.

"Jared watch your mouth." my mom told him.

"Yes she does we have a really good working relationship but she also has her colleges to help her when I'm not able to help her."

"That's amazing that your still partner after all that especially when you arrested her father and brother. Where are they at now?" my sister Cassie asked.

"Her father works as a science teacher at the Jeffersonian and her brother just got married to his girlfriend in North Carolina. We were in the wedding along with Parker and the rest of her team. They are really close and she's especially close to Angela who does facial reconstruction for the Jeffersonian."

"Wow." My sister said and I excused myself and went to check on Bones and Parker. When I got to the door and opened it Bones was already up looking at Parker's sleeping form. I inched my way into the room and sat on the bed next to her.

"Morning." I said to her and gave her a quick kiss.

"Morning. How long have you been up?"

"Not that long I went down to the kitchen and my mom was there cooking and asked her if she needed a hand and she didn't but wanted to know more about you. I think she, my sisters, and brother likes you especially the kids now that you've shown them how to identify skeletons. They'll love you forever." I said laughing and Parker woke up and jumped into my arms,

"Good morning daddy."

"Morning bud how did you sleep?"  
"Good. Morning dr. bones." he turned to give her a hug and that surprised not only her but me cause Parker doesn't usually take to people that good. But she hugged him despite the pain she was feeling. Parker picked up on that and that surprised me again how much he was like me. "Did I hurt you?" he said softly.

"No honey a bad man did."

"Daddy did you defend Bones honor?" he looked up at me.

"Yes bud the bad man can't hurt Our Bones anymore. It'll going to be a while before he does anything to anyone." I told him. **(there you know what happened to Sully. You thought I killed him off. Nope he's not done yet.)**

"Ok daddy." that seems to satisfy him.

The rest of the weekend went smoothly and it was time for us to get back to work. Parker didn't want to leave and cried when we were leaving and I had to promise to bring him again soon along with Bones. Me and my dad never did come to an impasse on what happened. Instead left it where it was. He still haven't forgave me for going into the military or for becoming a sniper and also the gambling. But my mom told me not to worry about it that he would come around.

**Next up back to work and a case and more Sully and Michael. What will happen? Ten reviews and find out. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Back in D.C. Booth pulled up to his place and shut off the engine and rested his head on the back of his seat. He stayed like that for a few minutes and looked over at me, I looked back and we grinned. He finally got out the SUV after unbuckling his seatbelt and went around to let me out. Then he went to wake Parker who slept like the dead up, but he didn't want to walk so Booth carried him up to his apartment and put him in his pj's and put him in his bed. While Booth put Parker in bed I went into the kitchen and fixed us some coffee and went to sit down until it was ready. Booth came and sat beside me and out his arm around me and I leaned into him.

"You feeling ok Bones?"  
"Yea just a little tired that's all."

"You know you didn't have to put on anything I could of waited until the morning."

"Yea I know but I was in the mood for some coffee. Is Parker still out?"  
"Like a light bulb. I don't know where he gets sleeping so much from."

"Probably you cause its hard to wake you up in the mornings."

"No Bones that's you, you sleep like a log." he said grinning. We played around for a while and drunk coffee, and after a while we started to get sleepy so we retired to the bed and curled into each other. This is the way we sleep and it felt good to have another person in the bed.

The next morning we got ready for work and got Parker up to drop him off to Rebecca's when Booth got the call. "Booth."

"Agent Booth you and Dr. Brennan are needed in my office immediately." it was Cullen.

"Sir we will be there in about fifteen minutes. Is something wrong?"  
"I'll fill you in when you get here." Cullen said hanging up and we hurried up and got dressed and Parker. We were out the apartment in less than ten minutes and decided to drop Parker off to the Jeffersonian so Angela would be able to watch him. I had called her ahead of time and asked and she said she would after we dropped him off we were off to the Hoover Building. We didn't know what to expect so we went in clueless as to what was happening.

We road the elevator up to Cullen's office and his sectary told us to go ahead in that he was expecting us. We went in and saw Dr. Sweets, Caroline Julian, Cam and a few others waiting. "What's this about Director Cullen?"

"We were informed by a source that you two are in a relationship."

"Who told you that?"  
"Agent Booth you know we are not authorized to give out that information. Now what we want to know is it true?"

"What is it if its true or a lie were not hurting anybody and we still do our jobs right. So I don't see where our relationship if we were in one matters."

"Agent Booth need I remind you the policy about getting into a relationship with other agent?"

"You could but I don't see what good it would do because Bon- Dr. Brennan isn't an agent."

"she's a liaison officer with our agency so that makes her a part of our team plus she's your partner."

"So is this the reason you called us to come in here today?" Booth asked starting to get annoyed.

"One of the reason's and the other is that we have a case. I think you Dr. Brennan my remember this guy Jose Henderson?"  
"Yes what about him?"  
"His wife found him dead this morning when she came back from her early morning run. She asked for you personally I need the two of you focus on this case. I don't care about what's going on outside on your free time but if I hear that the two of you are doing whatever while on mines and Dr. Saroyan's time its will be hell to pay. Am I understood?"  
"Sir we hear you but there's nothing going on between be and Bones." He told Cullen hoping that he believed that.

"I don't care Agent Booth just keep whatever the two of you are doing out of the work place." Cullen said and briefed them in on the case and dismissed them. They left and went to Booth's office to get his badge and gun and headed to the Home of Jose and Maria Sanchez. They know they got away just by with that and vowed never to show PDA anyplace except the apartment. They pulled up to the Sanchez's place and immediately noticed that it was in the better part of town with white picket fences, fancy cars and pools.

Booth knocked on the door and a thirty something year old lady answered and Booth showed his badge and introduced Bones. She had been expecting them and it looked as if she had been crying so Booth gave her a napkin.

"Mrs. Sanchez were sorry about your loss but this is routine procedure can you tell us if your husband had any enemies?"  
"I know Agent Booth and no Jose was loved by everybody he had something about him that drew everybody to him."

"Can you tell us the events of what happened when you came home after your run?"  
"Around four I get up and head out for a run and when I came back I tried to wake Jose up and he wouldn't move so I pushed him over and that's when I saw all the blood. I immediately called 911 and they were here within ten minutes. Then they called the FBI and I asked for Dr. Brennan because he knew her well."

"Ok Mrs. Sanchez again were sorry about your loss but I'm going to have to ask you to not flea the state." At that we said our goodbyes and were headed out when Booth asked me the question I was dreading. "Bones how do you know this guy?"

"I dated him for two years in college and he proposed to me. I turned him down and he got mad and broke It off. I haven't heard from him in ten years and didn't know he got married."

"Why did you turn him down?"  
"I didn't love him the way he loved me. I couldn't marry him and I didn't believe in marriage."

"So you would never get married?"  
"Maybe one day but not right now."  
"How about kids? I know you said you didn't want to have any but have you changed your mind?"  
"Yes I have changed my mind and would want nothing more than to have your babies. If you offering." She tease him by running her hand up and down his thigh.

"Bones If you keep doing that we won't make it back to the lab until lunch." He told her through gritted teeth. She was playing with fire and she found it humorous but stopped because she needed to get back to the lab to examine the remains.

"Ok but you owe me tonight." She said and removed her hand and contracted on the case which was hard to do when he was sitting not even a foot away from her.

They reached the lab and hopped out and walked in with his hand on her lower back lower than it usually is and Angela picked up on that and decided to confront them later. She wouldn't give them a chance to lie so she took a quick picture on her phone and saved it for later. She headed after them onto the platform stopped to slide her access card in and went to see what she needed to do. But since the body already had a face and they already knew the victim she went back to keep Parker company and to question him about Brennan and Booth.

"Hey big guy what's going on between Brennan and Booth?"  
"Who?"  
"Your father and Brennan?"  
"Oh you mean Dr. Bones?"  
"Yea handsome. Can you tell me what they are hiding from the rest of us?"  
"They sleep together and I sleep in the middle when I'm over there."

"Are they together?"  
"I don't know what that means…." He said confused. Yea he's definitely been around Brennan too long he's starting to pick up her habits.

"Are they boyfriend and girlfriend?" She had to explain it to a six year old.

"I think so they act like mommy and Brent. But they never said it." He told Angela and going back to coloring and drawing. Angela had enough information to confront them duo. She told Parker to stay put and that she would be back shortly. She walked out of the office and started toward Brennan's office and hollered out for Booth and Bones to follow. They came and Angela said for them to sit and explain.

"Explain what Angie?" Bones said.  
"How your six year old son knows you to are dating and me your best friend doesn't."

"Angie were not in a relationship…" Bones said hoping she takes that like Cullen. They wanted to keep their relationship a secret as long as possible.

"Than how do you explain Booth's had practically palming your ass when you walked in?"

"He was not!!!"

"Here see for yourself." And she showed them the picture she had prepared just incase they denied anything.

"Oh I didn't realize Angie but its not big deal. Can we get back to our work now?"

"Fine." The whole time Booth was silent afraid of what he might spill and just got up and followed Bones out her office. 'This isn't over if Angela had anything to do with it' Booth though. They got back to the platform glad to be alone without Angela even though she means wells but tell agreed not to tell until they were ready or Bones was ready. They found the cause of death and the weapon used now they need to find out who would want to kill this man. They left with Parker and went to drop him first off to Rebecca's and headed straight to the home of Jose and Maria Sanchez's and ask more questions and they got nowhere but with a few names Mrs. Sanchez gave them. They decided to head to the Royal Diner and grab a bite to eat and head back to Booth's place for the night. This went on for the rest of the week with no leads and Angela constantly trying to get out of them whether or not their dating. But she got no answer and that bugged her.

The next week Bones was at the lab when she got a call from a frighten Parker. "Parker what's wrong?" she said now worried.

"I can't get a hold of daddy and my mommy's been shot and Brent has too. Can you come get me please Dr. Bones I'm scared." Parker said now full out crying. She really didn't know what to do so she told him to go hide and she'll be there with his daddy in ten minutes. She called Booth and told him to get over to the lab now not giving him a chance to explain she hung up. Five minutes later a mad Booth walked through her door.

"What's the emergency Bones?"

"We need to get to Rebecca's now. Parker called me crying because he couldn't get in touch with you. He said he got home and apparently Rebecca and her lover Brent were shot and left for dead." she explained as the ran out the lab and hopped in the car not bothering to put seatbelts on and turned the siren on and raced to Rebecca's. they got there in ten minutes. Booth secret password for whenever there was trouble and it involved Parkers safety they use _**"BONES"**_ and Parker came running into his daddy arms still crying. He cradled his crying son in his arms and rocked him and after a while Parker started to calm down and Booth handed him off to Bones so that he could call in the forensics team to collect the bodies and went and packed Parkers clothes. They left when the forensics team from both the lab and FBI and they headed back to Booth's place with food they stopped to get. They all settled on the couch picking from the food they had not really hungry. After a while Parker fell asleep in Bones arms and Booth and Bones followed. The way they were on the couch was very comfortable with booth in the back and Bones laying in between his legs with Parker laying on top of Bones but not disturbing her sore stomach. It doesn't hurt much anymore and you can barely tell it's there with the medicine the doctor gave her.

**Why was Rebecca killed? Who killed her? And who killed Jose Sanchez? All will be rewarded with good reviews….. I know I promised Sully and Michael in this chapter but I got to typing and it just didn't flow with this chapter but they do come up soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Booth was the first one up like always but found himself unable to move because Parker was laying across his lap and Bones. He gently moved so that Parker was laying on the couch and not on him. Booth went and washed up and fixed breakfast, after he was done cooking he decided to wake Bones and Parker up. It was a hard task to wake Bones up, because apparently she was having a good dream.

"Bones wake up!!!"

"Leave me alone Booth."

"Its time to get up sleepyhead. Why are you so hard to wake up?"  
"I'm not but I was having a good dream." I told Booth getting up off the couch and headed to the bathroom to wash up. I didn't need Booth to change my wrapping anymore I was letting it breath. I changed in Booth's room and headed to the kitchen where Parker and Booth was waiting to eat. "Why haven't you started eating?"

"Waiting on you Bones."

"Oh ok." She sat down and they started eating. After they were done they headed out for work. Parker wanted to go to work with me and at first Booth was against it but gave in and let him go. Booth dropped me and Parker off and went to the Hoover Building saying he would be back to take us to lunch. As soon as we got to my office Angela tackled me. "Angela!!!"

"I'm sorry sweetie but I haven't seen you lately. Where have you been and why do you have Booth's adorable son?"  
"I've been staying at Booth's. Parker wanted to come to work with me to look at bones." I explained to her.

"Ahh sweetie is he treating you good? If not then he will have to deal with us (squints)."

"Angela he's treating me good so don't worry." I told her going to sit at my desk and sign on to my computer. I checked my email and my publisher wanted my first draft of my next book and I received a few emails from Russ and Michael. I answered Russ emails and deleted Michael's emails. After I deleted the emails I went out to the platform to see if there was anything for her to examine. There was two bodies but as soon as she realized the cause of death she knew that it was Rebecca and Brent. In order to calm herself she thought about Booth and how happy he's made her and also Parker because he was so much like his father. She was giving Zack strict instructions as to what to with the bones when she heard her name being called out. She turned and saw Russ and Michael but only acknowledge Russ with a hug.

"Hey sis. What you up to?"

"Just finished examining to bodies one of them was Parker's mother and the other was the boyfriend. What brings you down here?"  
"I was worried about you and you haven't answered any of my calls or emails. So I came to see if you were still breathing."

"I'm fine Russ. I just sent you an email. I've been staying at Booth's and haven't turned my phone on yet. Sorry to worry you but I explained everything in the email so read it." I told Russ and turned to Michael and asked him what he was doing here.

"Well hi to you to Tempe."

"It's Dr. Brennan. What do you want?"

"I came to talk to you because every time I call your phone that partner of your always answers."

"I still don't see why you came."

"Can we just talk and see if we can fix whatever it is that's broken?"  
"No I have no intentions of going back out with you. I'm actually seeing someone so I would appreciate it if you would leave." She turned back to Russ and told him to follow her into her office. In her office she was able to breath easier.

"So who's the lucky guy?"

"I kind of made up an excuse just to get him to leave me alone."  
"Oh. How's Booth doing? I haven't seen him in a while."

"He's doing good actually he's suppose to be here now for lunch."

"Talking about me Bones?" Booth said jokingly.

"No Booth Russ was asking about you."

"Oh hey man how's the family?"  
"Everybody's doing good. I came to see why Tempe wasn't answering any of my emails and phone calls."

"Did you tell him Bones?"  
"Not in person I just sent him a email explaining what happen right before he came here."

"Well read that Russ and please don't do anything stupid I'm handling everything. But make sure you read that email."

"Ok. I have to go Tempe but it was good seeing you fine and healthy. I'll call you later after I read the email."

"Ok say hi to everyone for me."

"Will do. Bye"

"Bye." Both Booth and I said at the same time. When he was gone I flopped down in my chair drained. Angela walked in to see how I was doing and saw Booth here.

"Hey Agent Sexy."

"Hey Angie how was Parker?" Booth asked blushing at Angie's playfully manner.

"He was an angel just like his father. So bug guy what you doing tonight? Want to go out and have some fun." Angela asked suggestively.

"Hahaha can't Angela I have to watch Parker now fulltime." Booth made up an excuse because he didn't want her to know his real plans and didn't want Bones to know either.

"Awww Booth get a babysitter and come party."

"I wish Angela but if things go as plans we can celebrate this weekend."

"What are we celebrating?"

"I'll let you know if things go as planned. You ready Bones cause I'm starving."

"Yea let me get Parker and I'll meet you in front." I told him and went off to get Parker. "Parker come on." I told him walking into Angela's office and found him not there. I panicked and went searching for him. I found him in with Dr. Saroyan asking questions. "Parker you scared me I thought someone has snatched you. Come on me and your daddy are going to get some lunch."

"Sorry Bones." He said innocently and grabbed my hand pulling me towards to exit where we got into Booth's SUV and we headed to the diner. We sat at our usual table and a new waitress came up to take our order and openly flirted with Booth or tried to but he didn't give her the time of day instead he had his eyes on me the whole time while ordering. The waitress got mad and walked off quickly not believing she didn't get the guy.

"Booth you know she was trying to get your attention?"

"I knew but I only have eyes for one person, and she wasn't my type I come to like Ashburn hair with blue eyes, creamy skin, a attitude that makes me crazy, knowledgeable, and a kick ass person."

"Booth you know you just described me right?"  
"Yea Bones." He said and the waiter came back with our order and we dug into the food. We finished and Booth got up and dumped our trays into the garbage and came to sit back down.

"Daddy are you and Bones getting married?"

"What brought that up bud?"

"Because you love her and she loves you." Parker explained.

"I don't know bud its really up to Bones whether she want to join our crazy family, and whether or not she can keep up with us Booth boys. What you think Park can she do it?"  
"I think she can daddy. Are you going to ask her?"  
"Maybe one day bud when everything calmed down. Right now isn't the best time." Booth told Parker and looked up at Bones pleading with her not to spoil the moment.

"Bones when daddy asks you to marry him will you say yes?"

"Well see when we cross that lake."

"Bridge Bones. Its when we cross that bridge."

"Ok."

"You ready bud?"

"Yea daddy are we going home?"  
"Not yet me and Bones have to somewhere first and well come get you when were finished." He explained to him.

"Where am I going?"  
"If you want I could take you back to Angela. You want to go back to the lab?"

"Yes its fun with auntie Angela."

"Auntie?"

"She said it was ok that I called her auntie. Is that ok daddy?" Parker asked for his approval and Booth gladly gave it to him.

"Go for it buddy as long as Angela says ok."

They left the diner and went back to the lab to drop Parker off to Angela who was more than happy to watch him again and told the duo to have fun. Booth and Bones left and Booth wouldn't tell her where they were going.

"Come on Booth you know I hate surprises."

"I know Bones but would you just let me give you this surprise?"

"Fine just as long as you give me something in return."

"Bones your killing me here. What did you have in mind?"  
"I'll let you know soon." I told him sliding my hand up his thigh.

"Oh my god your going to cause us to get into an accident if you don't move your hand." Booth said as he sucked in his breath as my hand crept higher and then stopped when I got the reaction I wanted out of him.

"Ok Booth." I said and moved back over to my side of the SUV so he could concentrate better. Then his phone rung and he answered.

"Booth."

"Its Cullen you and Dr. Brennan might want to get to the Hoover Building and quick."

"Why? I was just on my way to show Bon- Dr. Brennan something. Can't this wait an hour?"  
"No it can't its extremely important and it's life or death."

"Fine what happened?"

"I'll tell you when you get here. Put on your siren and speed here and Booth do it quickly."

"Give me ten minutes."

"Ok."

They hung up and Booth turned on his siren and turned around and headed to the Hoover Building. They got there in ten minutes and ran to the building and up the stairs and to Cullen's office. The busted in not bothering to knock.

"Ok what was so urgent?"

"You might want to sit down for this." He waited until they sat down.

"Ok."

"This morning a guard went to do his morning rounds and found that sometime during the night Sully escaped."

"WHAT??" Booth screamed. "And your just now telling me? Why wasn't I informed early this morning?"

"I just received word Agent Booth and you might want to tone that voice down unless you want to keep your job." Cullen said sternly.

"He almost killed my partner and you want me to be calm? He put her in the hospital with a scar that will forever be on her and your telling me to be calm? If I get a hold to him again there's not doing to be a going back to jail for him. I'm put his ass in the ground. I didn't do to much to him the last time because I was worried about getting Bones to the hospital and get her checked out. But mark my words if he attempts to hurt her, my son, her team, or even anybody else I'm taking him down. Put that in the book." Booth told Cullen and got up furiously and pulled me along with him out the door. We left out the Hoover Building and walked to the SUV and started to get in when I saw a note attached to the windshield. I put on gloves that I keep with me and picked the note up.

_**Dear my beloved Tempe,**_

_**Did you miss me? I missed you. Now here's the deal and if you don't comply I have something very important to you. I want you to meet me outside of town at the old abandon building alone. If I see anybody with you there's going to be blood. I want to finish what I started when I was rudely interrupted. You have until sundown to comply to this demand. Or you can say goodbye to your brother.**_

_**Your love**_

_**S**_

**Will Bones do as she's told? What was Booth's reaction? **

Spoiler:

"Congratulations your having triplets. Two girls and I boy." The doctor to Bones.

"You hear that Booth three babies…."

"I know Bones I'm excited I can't to meet them."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Bones what's that?"

"Sully was here. He left this note." I told him and handed him the note. He took it and started to read it and I could see his brows start to form together as he started to grow mad. After he finished reading the note he was passed mad. He crumbled the note up and told me to get into the SUV and he furiously started driving down the road. He stopped by the Lab to fill everyone in on the situation and called Cullen to have a backup. Booth told me that I could drive but that he would be in the trunk and when we got to the warehouse he would get out and go around back to trap Sully.

"Booth do you think that's the best idea?"  
"It's the only way to get your brother out safely and you not getting hurt." Booth told me and got into the trunk and I drove out the city limits towards the meeting place. We got there in an hour and everything was going according to the plan. I got out the SUV and starting walking towards the entrance. I knocked twice like and he opened the door and forcefully pulled me into the building. He then pushed me onto the floor and followed me down and tried to rape me again. I silently hope Booth would come and interrupt. I got my wish as I felt Sully being pulled off me and thrown against the wall by Booth looking furious.

'Sully you went to far this time. Now its going to take god himself to stop me from beating your ass." Booth said as he rounded on Sully.

"This is not your fight. You have no say so in this matter." Sully spat at him.

"I have say so when it comes to the people I love and care about." Booth said still gaining on Sully.

"Oh so its you and her now? I thought you didn't want her?"

"I never said that. I didn't answer your question when you asked because I knew she was happy at that time. I didn't have any idea that you were beating her or I would have stopped this a long time ago. Tell me Sully why is it you thought you had to beat her?"

"Because she didn't love me. I knew the whole time that she was in love with you but didn't realize it herself."

"So you beat her?"

"Had to teach the bitch a lesson."

"That's where you went wrong. See I know Bones and I might not have noticed the beating at first but I knew something was wrong. Now I'm about to give you a taste of your own medicine." Booth told Sully as he punched Sully wherever he could reach before he felt himself being pulled back. He was bout to turn on the person when he realized it was Bones.

"Bones you were this close to being punched!!!" he demonstrated with his hand to let her know how close she really was.

"Booth he's not worth you losing your job over."

"Bones do you realized he could have **KILLED YOU**?"

"I'm well aware of that fact Booth but he didn't." I told him and pulled him back so that he FBI officers could arrest Sully, take him to the hospital to get checked out and on to jail where he will **NOT** be able to escape. I went to see how my brother was holding up with Booth following closely behind me not wanting to let me out of his eyesight for too long.

"How's he holding up?" Booth asked the paramedics about Russ.

"He's a little shaken up but other than that he's fine." One of the paramedics answered.

"Thank you." I told them and went to hug Russ.

"Tempe why didn't you tell me or Booth that he was beating you?"

"I thought I could handle him but then he got worse. So I just wore long shirts and pants to hide the bruising and cuts and tended to my own wounds. If I would have went to the hospital they would have kept me overnight and would have called Booth."

"Tempe he was beating you that's no excuse you should have told Booth."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

After everything calmed down Booth took me home and fixed dinner. Parker stayed with Angela and Hodgins so that he didn't get hurt. We ate dinner in silence neither wanted to be the one to start a conversation. I could tell Booth was mad at me for not telling him about Sully beating me. So I asked him.

"Booth are you mad at me?"  
"Is it that obvious?"  
"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"I don't know. I guess I wanted to be able to handle this on my own and when I did he got worse with the beatings."

"Did he beat you at first?"  
"No but he didn't like the fact that you were always calling me and pulling me away from dates or canceling on him."

"Were partners."

"He didn't understand that."

"Was it true what he said about you loving me?"

"Yes but at first I didn't realize It myself but other peopled saw it, and Sully picked up on it and when I denied it he started beating me."

"I could kill him and I almost succeeded if you hadn't pulled me off him. I hope he rots in the jail."

"Me to but I also have another problem."

"What?"  
"Michael Stires he would stop calling me and coming by the lab."

" I'll handle him too. Has he put his hands on you to?"  
"No."

"Bones?"  
"No he hasn't beat me."

"Ok."

We decided to go to bed and got ready. I went into the bathroom and changed into one of Booth's shirt and left the bathroom and climbed into the bed. Booth immediately pulled me into his arms and we fell asleep like that. In the morning we woke just like that and I couldn't be more happy about not having to worry about Sully or Michael anymore as long as Booth was around. I felt Booth stir and start to wake up and I turned and smiled down at him. He returned the smile and pulled me down for a morning kiss. Just as I was about to deepen the kiss my phone rung.

"Brennan."

"Sweetie is everything alright?"  
"Yes Angela why wouldn't it be?"

"I've been calling you for two hours now and got no answer until now. Is Agent Stud muffin there with you?" Angela joked.

"Yes Angela since it is his place."

"So your not home?"

"No Angela I thought you would catch on to that by now."

"Sweetie I'm at yout place right now with Parker. He wanted to be with you."

"Bring him to Booth's place. Oh and Angela can you get some clothes and things from there?"

"Sure but when's the last time you've been to your place?"  
"Three months ago."

"You've been staying with Booth this whole time?"

"Yes Angie."

"Did you two have earth-shattering sex yet?"

"More times than I can count." And at that Angela let out a bug shriek making Parker ask if anything was wrong.

"Nothing sweetie I just found out some important information." She told Parker and went back to talking to me. "I want to hear all the details when I get there. Are you up?"

"Yes but still laying in the bed."

"Sweetie I'm so happy for you two this is great."

"Thanks Angie." I told her and felt Booth's hand creep up my thigh and pushed it away so that I could concentrate. When that didn't work I got out the bed and looked at the sad but funny expression on his face. I hung up with Angela and laughed at Booth and told him that Angela and Parker are on there way and for him to get out the bed and get ready unless he wanted Angela to see us the way we are. When he realized that he leaped from the bed and raced to the bathroom to get ready.

Thirty minutes later there was a knock on Booth's door and he went to open it and was immediately tackled by Parker being happy to see him. "Hey bud how was your time with Auntie Angela?"

"It was fun dad we went to Uncle Hodgins house and daddy it's big!!!!!" Parker said excitely.

"Is it now?"

"Yea really big." he said and race towards me and gave me a big hug. "Hey Bones."

"Hey Parker."

"Did you and daddy put the bad man who hurt you away?"

I was too stunned at the question to answer so Angela answered. "Yes sweetie cant nobody hurt her anymore."

"Ok." he said and ran off to watch TV in his room.

"Now sweetie give me all the details."

"What details?" Booth asked.

'You didn't tell him?"

"Angie why would I tell him that you asked for the details of our sex life?"

"WHAT?"

"Angela wants to know if your good in bed?"

"Did you tell her?"

"No Booth I didn't."

"Not yet anyway." Angela interjected.

"Bones are you doing to tell her?"

"No that's between you and we what we do in the bed, couch, table, wall and anywhere else we might have had sex."

"BONES!!!!"

"Sweetie I didn't know you had a kinky side to you." Angela said.

"Sometimes we don't make it to the bed."

"BONES!!!"

'What?"

"Why are you telling her that?"

"It's nothing. Its not like I'm telling her any details."

"You just gave away some."

"Relax sexy I'm not going to tell anyone. I'm just happy you two are finally got together even if it's under these circumstances."

"Thanks Angela."

"So tell me when are you going to make me an aunt?"

"ANGELA!!!!!" Booth and I said together.

"What? You'll make some beautiful babies."

"Thanks Angela." Booth told her. "Sorry to kick you out but we have to get ready to go to the doctor."

"What are you going to the doctor for?"

"To see if everything is working right." I lied to Angela. I suspected that I might be pregnant but didn't tell anybody until I was sure. I'm late getting my period so I made an appointment then had to change because of everything that happened with Sully.

"Ok. I'll call you later or see you later. Are you coming to work?"  
"Not until Monday I'm taking some time off."

"Alright call me later and tell me what the doctor said."

"Ok." Angela left after giving us hugs and screaming bye to Parker who was still in his room. I went and washed up and changed into some of the clothes Angela brought from my apartment.

We got Parker ready and headed out toward my doctors appointment. We waited for about ten minutes than a nurse came out and called my name. "Ms. Brennan."

"It's **DR. BRENNAN.**." I corrected her.

"Sorry Dr. Brennan. Where ready to see you. Why don't you follow me back. Is that your son and husband?" And before I could answer Booth answered.

"Yes it is."

"You can come back also."

Thank you. Come on bud." Booth said to Parker and followed Bones and the nurse back into an empty room. When Bones was situated the nurse took her vitals to make sure everything was ok and wrote down some observations. the nurse left saying she would be back in five minutes and for nobody to move. Five minutes later she was back but she wasn't alone. There was a police with her and asked Booth to step out into the hall with him to answer some questions.

"What's going on?" I asked the nurse.

"I've noticed some bruising and cuts on you."

"And you assumed Booth did it?"

"Yes."

"I was not abused my him he rescued me from the person who beat me. Next time ask questions before you jump to conclusions." I snapped at her.

"Where is that man taking my daddy?"

"Out in the wall to talk. He'll be back." I assured Parker.

"Excuse me lady my daddy is a good man and he happens to be a FBI agent. He's name is Special Agent Seely Booth and he's not a bad person." Parker told the lady as he defended his daddy.

"I'm sure he is but its protocol to call in the authorities when I see abuse from the spouse."

"First of all were partners I work at the Jeffersonian as a forensic Anthropologist and a world famous author. That man your having integrated is my partner. He's wasn't the man who beat me but he was the man who beat Timothy Sullivan who abused me. So could you call off the officer and get me a doctor."

"I'm sorry I'll be right back with a doctor." The nurse said and left and sent in Booth who was looking furious for being blamed for abusing me.

"Are you alright Booth?"

"Yea nothing I couldn't handle. Once he knew who I was it was all good. What happened in here?"

"I fussed her out about jumping to conclusions and Parker defended your honor."

"Thanks bud and way to go Bones." He grinned and a knock came and a doctor entered.

"Hi I'm doctor Carlisle Cullen and I'll be your doctor this morning. What can help you with?"

"I need a check up and an ultrasound." I told him.

"Ok. Any reason for the ultrasound?"

"I'm late getting my period." I didn't look over at Booth but kept my eyes on the doctor.

"Ok can I have you lay back." he said and I laid back and he lifted my shirt and immediately noticed the bruising.

"He didn't do this." I told the doctor before he jumped to conclusions.

"Ok." Doctor did the check up and did the ultrasound and confirmed what I already knew. I was in fact pregnant I was sixteen weeks and I was having triplets.

"Did you hear that Booth three babies?"

"I know Bones I'm excited to meet them."

"When do you want to tell Angela and the rest?"

"Lets wait a while and keep it to ourselves." I told him and instructed Parker not to say anything. He agreed and after making an appointment we left and went home.

**How long will it take for Angela to notice Bones being pregnant? Will they stay partners and what will happen to Michael? Oh also back to the case to see who killed Rebecca and Jose Sanchez? All will be revealed in next chapter. **


End file.
